


Gods and Monsters

by Fifty



Series: From Dusk till Dawn - The Series [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since the Titty Twister and Seth and Kate have found an peace of normality they have longed for. But something is stirring in the darkness, a new threat to Kate Fuller. Can Seth and Kate overcome their future struggles? Can the brothers ever reconcile and find the woman they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

 

**Kate's POV**

 

I reluctantly opened my heavy eyes as i heard the water crash against the large rocks from the ocean. Seth's arm was still locked around my waist not wanting to let go.

It had been six months since the night we escaped from the Titty Twister and lost our loved ones on the way. Both me and Seth still had nightmares over that fateful night sometimes I would get up and bake the other times it would be Seth and he would sit on our balcony sea view and just have a beer…and I suspected something else.

I would find little packets in his jacket pocket every now and then-packets I know contain drugs. I understood the pain he was going through we’ve bonded and become stronger together since that night knowing we share the pain of lose. But it didn’t excuse what he was doing I feared I would come bake from work and see him lying on the floor dead.

Seth breathed deeply beside me he mouth parted ever so slightly. Knocked out cold.

Carefully I removed myself from his arms and headed for the shower.

\--

I was forever thankful to Brianna who helped me find a decent place to live in Rio. Seth still kept some of the bonds securely taped to his torso when we drove away from Mexico. We were now living in a two bedroomed apartment away from the locals and prying eyes. It took a lot of work to fix it up but it now felt like home. I made Seth his usual eggs and toast with fresh orange and left a note beside the drink.

_Gone to work, be back at 3:00 xx_

While I worked at a small family owned bakery just near Ipanema beach Seth worked as a mechanic in a…well a not so safe area. But he said he liked it like that he knew where he stood while as if he worked a well run business like mine he would feel out of place. He was kind of right with his broad shoulders and tattoos.

I smiled at Maria as I made my way into the shop, it was August so tourist season was high I grinned as I caught a little girl and boy eyeing all of the treats.

“Thank god Kate” she spoke in Portuguese “I need you to bake me some more Kit Kat cakes please”

Nodding I grabbed my apron and got to work.

 

**Seth’s POV**

My boss shouted at kids who were trying to steal the parts for one of the cars I grinned at his red faced. The guy was an asshole but he paid good so I suppose I could live with that.

“Gecko!”

Being in Rio I had an advantage there was no extradition which meant me and Kate could keep our names.

“What”

“Where’s that little Coscorões of yours?” boss grinned walking up to me his belly fat wobbled with each movement. I stiffened and tried not to react instead I just twisted the wheel harder to try and get it the hell off this piece of shit car. “Has she finally left you, maybe I should find her?”

Fuck this!

Rising up i grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into the office “Listen to me you piece of shit you don’t ask about my girlfriend again otherwise I’m going to reconstruct that fucking ugly face of your you got that?”

Boss man’s eyes went wide but quickly went passive “You can’t talk to me like that you piece of…” he looked down and saw I had my favourite pistol with me, old habits die hard.

“Actually I can talk to you like that, do we understand each other”

He glared at me before nodding “Good” placing the piece in the back of my jeans I walked away “I’m having a longer lunch for that you piece of shit!”

**Kate’s POV**

My feet were aching and all I wanted to do was have a nice bath…maybe with Seth.  I was just placing the last chocolate rose on the cupcake when one arm wrapped around me. Panic surged through me so I turned and punched the person in the mouth

“Shit!” Seth held his jaw “well at least you can still throw a punch”

“O my god I’m sorry” I chuckled I hit his arm lightly “you shouldn’t have sneaked up on me like that” he rolled his eyes and placed both of his hands on my waist I rested mine on his shoulders “It’s early” noticing it was only 1:00 “did you finish early?”

Shaking his head he kissed my neck “boss gave me a longer lunch”

Rolling my eyes and smiled as he rested his forehead against mine “O yeah, what did he say this time”

It was well known Seth had a temper but in his defence he was often provoked by horrible men like his boss.  

“Usually shit” Seth’s hands moved south to my backside i giggled and backed away

“None of that” I handed him one of my finished cupcakes “have this instead”

“I would prefer to have both” he winked and grinned, no matter how many times we slept together it still caused a blush on my cheeks as I walked away.

**Lord Malvado**

The man screamed as I carved his face from him - blood dripped down my hands and landed on the floor. He was supposed to find me Santanico and Kate Fuller but he failed.

Finally I brought the blade down and stabbed his neck he stopped twitching after a moment before finally falling to the ground.

“Lord Malvado?”

Turning I was greeted by Carlos, grinning to myself I took in Carlos appearance ever so formal

“What is it?”

“I’ve found someone who can track Santanico and Kate Fuller”

I walked round to my desk and placed the face at the side “Well bring them in”

I didn’t want Santanico, se was tainted and used, over the years pieces of that sweet girl were gone and now held an empty vessel filled with revenge and lust. I still kept the picture of Kate Fuller in my desk she wouldn’t be like Santanico, she was purer than Santanico ever was.

No, that girl was for me and me alone

“May I present Professor Tanner  and Scott Fuller”

**Kate’s POV**

I gripped the headboard tight as my wrists were bound, gasping I arched my back and couldn’t hold back the moan which escaped my swollen lips as my legs were on Seth’s shoulders. My toes curled as I felt the tightening in my stomach

Seth let out a growl in approval, my spine started to tingle as his lips wrapped around my clit and sucked hard, at the same time he pushed two of his fingers inside me. Biting my lip my legs began to shake until I finally felt my release.  Each time we had sex it was always a different feel of urgency and lust.

I needed him inside me, removing my legs from his shoulders Seth kissed his way up my body until we were nose to nose, leaning his body weight on his elbows my breast crushed against his muscular chest. Every part of Seth Gecko was addictive I felt his hummingbird heart beat against mine as he kisses me. Opening my legs I placed them either side of his hips before nipping his jaw, ironically Seth liked being a little bit I discovered just below his ear was the most sensitive part he liked to get bit.

“Please” I whispered my hands resting on his back and I couldn’t help my reaction as he placed the head of his manhood inside me, my nails clung to his back no doubt leaving marks on his damp skin. I took in his features as he pushed himself into me, excitement and desire glittering in his eyes, his face was purely concentrating on me and this moment. Leaning up I caught his lips with mine.

I let out a shuddered breath as Seth began to move, tilting my head back Seth began to kiss and nip my neck. I wasn’t going to last long – Seth moved his right hand and tangled my hair between his fingers gripping his tightly causing another delicious sensation to run over my body.

My sex tightens around him and I move one of my hands to his shoulder blade while the other rests on his lower back I gasp as he sharpens his thrusts so he’s moving faster and harder inside me. Lifting himself up he rests on his knees and places my right leg on his shoulder. Moaning he tilts is head back and dives in harder. At this angle he’s able to reach my g-spot. I’m a goner I scream so loudly I’m sure half of Rio heard.

“Shit” he curses as he spills himself inside me, I see his whole body tremble, his face starts to relax as he reaches his climax. We’re both panting my whole body feels like jello.

Seth collapses himself beside me and runs a hand through his hair

“That was intense”

Resting one hand on my belly I giggle “Yep”

Once our breathing was recovered and the air conditioning cooled our hot bodies I cuddled up to Seth as he wrapped the cover around us.

“Seth?”

“Hmm?” I smiled at his sleepy reply

“I love you”

Turning his body so we lay face to face he managed to open his sleepy eyes and kissed my lips softly, wrapping his arms around me while I wrapped mine around his

“I love you too Kate, now and forever”


	2. El fucking Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys it took soooooooooooooooooooooooo long xx

**Seth’s POV**

The water crashed against the rocks I could hear the distant crowds of people celebrating some pointless shit. Looking down at Kate as she slept peacefully I still couldn’t quite rap my head around the fact I was with her. Occasionally I would just sit and watch her as she sipped on her coffee of baked some of her cakes. She was my saviour

And I didn’t deserve her

Unwrapping myself from her I walked onto the balcony, corona in hand, and sat watching the lights dance against the otherwise pitch black city of Rio. We both lost people in that hell hole. Kate more than anyone. I knew she knew I took drugs just to numb the pain and loneliness of losing my brother.

Richie

I was still beyond pissed he chose the snake queen over us, what type of life was he having now? Sighing I leaned my head back against the chair and enjoyed the cool air. The door slid open and Kate rubbed her tired eyes making my heart clench, she was fucking adorable when she just woke up. She gave me a sleepy smile before sitting on my lap and curling against me, I rested my free hand on her waist and kissed her forehead.

This was El fucking Ray right here.

“You ok?” she questioned

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep”

Nodding against my chest we both were silent just enjoying the night before Kate broke the silence

“You know I was thinking the other day how different my life would be without you” she raised her head and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes “I would probably be still stuck in the same town, living with Kyle and going to church every Sunday without fail”

Jealously surged through me as she mentioned the prick Kyle but it quickly erased as I smirked “instead you’re on the run with a convict”

She smiled sweetly and took a sip of my beer “when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing”

Chuckling I brought her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist causing her to wrap her arms around my shoulders loosely “you’re the best damn thing that ever happened to me, I just thought you should know”

She lightly kissed my lips “and you to me” stroking my cheek “but we need to talk about the elephant in the room” I dropped my left hand so it rested against her exposed leg before moving it up, she chuckled and stopped my hand when she rested hers against mine, our fingers entwined “stop trying to distract me”

Rolling my eyes with a grin I took the beer and finished it whole “I don’t want to talk about Richie Kate” shaking my head at her “I just don’t”

Biting her bottom lip she nodded and removed herself from me “I’m going to bed, join me?”

“Be there in a second”

No sooner did the words leave my mouth when the flimsy white shirt Kate wore landed in my lap, I didn’t leave the bed after that.

 

Lord Malvado POV

I resurrected my old friends, the regulator, and set him on the quest to find Santanico and bring me her head. Me on the other hand I looked at the picture resting on my desk at the innocent face of Kate Fuller working in a little bakery in Rio de Jenerio, her hair was longer and darker then her previous picture her body and changed as well. More filled as I looked upon her curves which I wanted to touch underneath the clothes she wore.

Soon Mi Corazón

**Kate’s POV**

I wore a simply blue dress and my sandal heels, my hair was tied in a loose bun as Seth drove me to work. Today was the anniversary of when we first met and Seth had a surprise which he wouldn’t tell me.

“Can I get a hint?”

He just gave me a knowing smile which I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at, some children were outside the shop waiting for their mothers as they chatted happily with each other.

“I’ll see you later” leaning over I kissed his lips, he brought his hand into my hair and held me there, our tongues danced with each other as we fought for dominance. My pulse quickened as I held onto his shirt we pulled apart as we heard a laugh. It was my boss gesturing me with a knowing smirk to come into work. Blushing I gave him one last peck before saying goodbye, he gave me a wink in reply and drove away.

“That’s a handsome amante you have their”

Smirking I just nodded and walked into the cooler, I sighed as it cooled my heated skin Marie joined me as she helped me unload the ice-cream cakes “do I hear wedding bells”

Laughing I shook my head “no wedding bells, we’re still in our own honeymoon faze”

She tutted at me as we walked in and were greeted by the other girls who worked there she spoke in Spanish to them telling them her catching me with Seth. Rolling my eyes I placed the cake on the shelf and wrapped the apron around my waist. The other girls literally swooned at the mention of Seth I had actually banned him coming here because no work would be done, the cocky bastard loved every minute of it.

“If I had a man like that I would never leave the apartment” Silla spoke waving a fan across her face

“Can we not drool over my boyfriend please, you’re making me miss him more”

The girls all cooed and pinched my cheeks, I was nicknamed el bebe meaning the baby in Spanish as I was the youngest here, they would make jokes over watching their language over the youngest having innocent ears. Our first customer entered and I greeted them with a smile.

 

\--

 

It was close to closing time and I sighed in relief, my feet were killing me as I swept some crumps out the door I heard the girls chatting happily by the kitchen. Picking up the mat which we kept by the door and shook it out outside and smiled at an elderly couple with their shopping. But something else caught my attention as I looked down the street, a large grey and black van was parked just at the corner of a closed up shop. I caught sight of one of the men inside and he looked at me, I looked towards the sky which was getting darker by the second and a uneasy feeling crept over me. Walking back inside I said goodbye to the girls and grabbed my purse which held a gun inside.

 

**Seth’s POV**

 

I was shit at cooking so I asked Nena a guy’s wife I knew who worked with me at the garage to help me, she tutted as she walked around the kitchen cleaning up the mess I had made. She spoke to quickly in Spanish so I kind of just let her talk and imagine the curses she was throwing at me.

As soon as she left I paced nervously in the kitchen, it was nearly time for me to pick Kate up and I was going over the words in my head as I felt the large ring case in my pocket. After Vanessa I swore I would never marry again but Kate was everything to me and I wanted her to be my wife. Just as I was about to grab my keys a frantic knock echoed the apartment, I opened the large door and saw a kid roughly around the age of seven panting

“señortres hombres la llevaron llegaron en una camioneta y su tooko , por favor, usted tiene que darse prisa tomaron Kate” he tugged on my arm as i tried to undrstand him 

“Whoa kid hold up take it easy”

He panted “Men took Kate”

My whole body froze before grabbing my car keys and jumping into the car.

 

Sorry guys if the Spanish isn’t correct, unfortunately I don’t speak it

Mi Corazón - my heart but it can also meant sweet as in (my love) in spanish

Amante – Lover

Señortres hombres la llevaron llegaron en una camioneta y su tooko , por favor, usted tiene que darse prisa tomaron Kate - sir three men took her they came in a van and tooko her, please you have to hurry they took Kate

 

The engagement ring 

 


	3. Two Fucking weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys you've all be fantastic with me soooo patient with me i promise i will update soon i'm hooked on the show again xx

**Seth POV**

 

The bottle of whisky hung loose from my arm, the mixture of alcohol and drugs gave a satisfying hum to surround my entire body.

Two fucking weeks

The dinner which I was going to serve was still on the counter top which was now a mess with smashed plates and cups, ui had searched everywhere and there was no clue where Kate was. Leaning my head back against the chair I closed my eyes and all I could see was her smiling face. I remembered the first night we landed in Rio there was some carnival on and Kate danced around in her dirty jeans and white top.

“Seth come on” she giggled holding out her hand, I shook my head as a hell no but she rolled her eyes and dragged me into he middle of the dancers. I more and less just stood there and let Kate guide me.

Sighing I rubbed my tired eyes and headed for the couch, I didn’t sleep in the bed anymore, it just felt…empty and cold without her. I heard something from the door and noticed the door knob jiggle like someone was trying to get in. grabbing my gun I waited behind the corner and heard the click of the now opened door. My sight was blurry and my head felt light but this could be the person who took Kate and there was no chance in hell I was letting them go.

The dark figure entered my sight and stopped at the edge of the living room surveying the messed up area. I cocked my gun and forcefully shoved it into the figures head

“Alright, nice and slow, turn around and tell me why the fuck you’re here”

“Well I missed you brother”

The shock of the voice caused me to lower my gun and turn on the lights, there stood Richie, glasses and all. He gave me a smirk and opened his arms “good to see you brother”

I didn’t think twice, I swung my fist and punched him in the mouth.

\--

**Somewhere in Rio**

**Lord Malvado’s POV**

I stood in the centre of the statue high above Rio as I waited for Carlos and Scott, they were bringing me Kate

 

\--

**Seth’s POV**

I placed the cold ice pack against my head as me and my brother now sat opposite each other in the now trashed room.

“You always were a hot tempered asshole” he glared at me as he fixed his glasses

“Well what did you expect? A hug and we’d catch up on good old times while drinking coronas? Where the snake queen?”

He just rolled his eyes and placed his glasses back on, he looked round the room and smirked “I bet you must drive Kate wild, she actually lives like this with you” he sees me freeze, I then know he doesn’t know what happened “what? Did you think I wouldn’t check up on you brother? The woman I love”

I choked up a laugh “Yeah right”

“Hey” he snapped “I love her, but Santanico needed my help and in case you forgot I couldn’t exactly walk off into the sunset without burning alive”

I just shook my head and drank the beer as my idiot brother continued talking too damn much “anyway where is she? I wanted to explain myself”

I shook my head “I don’t know where she is”

He furrowed his eyebrows “what’re you talking about?” his body faced me, his entire facial expression was filled with wounder “she left you?”

Sighing I left the ice pack on the table before picking up the beer “no I mean someone took her nearly two weeks ago and no body seems to know where the hell she is”

Tipping back the drink I gasped as the bottle was smacked out of my hand, my brother was livid and I couldn’t blame him “so you’ve been self loathing here while Kate could have been kidnapped” running a hand through his hair he started to pace mumbling words under his breath “do you realize what they could do to her if it is them? Shit Seth” grabbing my shirt my brother pulled me to my feet “sober up now we’re going out”

**Richie’s POV**

Staying with Santanico was the worst decision I had ever made, without being around Kate for so long I was kind of messing up her plans for domination over a guy called Malvado. Sighing she arranged for me to be sent to my brother and Kate. Last time I checked Kate was working in a little bakery which I had to smile at I could just picture her wearing a cute little apron with flour on her cheeks and a bright smile.

My brother on the other hand stuck to what he knew best and worked at a low and grubby garage in the rough part of town. When I arrived and saw the house on top of the cliffs with lights softly lighting the house and the image of Rio at night I must admit I felt edgy, Kate and Seth would have been alone…by themselves as a normal couple of months and here I was about to disturb all that.  But being the selfish bastard I was I couldn’t help but let myself in.

The wind knocked out of me after learning Kate was missing and even though I was mad as hell at my brother I saw the shit state hwas in and the faint needle punches in his arm. I never once saw my brother so low than how I saw him tonight, he managed to get himself into a suit and shave his face before we made our way out

“If it was culebras there not sticking around, not if they were employed by someone” I said, I was driving down a narrow hillside just 2 miles away from Kate’s work place when I spotted something off the hills, a white van I swerved the car and my brother hit his head

“Shit Richard” I just gave him a smirk in reply, stepping out of the car I made my way down the cliff hearing my brother behind me

**Seth’s POV**

I rushed to the truck and saw piles of Ash. Defiantly culebras jumping into the back I saw a white patch of lace which I knew was Kate’s apron anxiety filled my body as I stepped out and searched the area

“Kate!” I could hear nothing but the sea crash against the rocks “Kate”

“Seth” turning to my brother I didn’t like the look on his face walking to his side I saw blood in the driver’s seat, culebras didn’t leave blood behind

“She can’t be dead we’d find her body”

“Unless there was more of them” he pointed out “Kate’s strong but there’s no way in hell she can down more than one culebra when they’re in a group”

I hated to admit it but he was right I sat at the edge of the van still holding the strap of fabric between by fingers I zoned in and out everything around me as I prayed, for the first time in my life, for her to be alive. I heard Richie speak and I thought he was talking to me but I saw the phone pressed against his ear

“Listen I need you to be honest with me” he looked over at me “Kate’s gone there’s culebra ask in the van have you heard anything?” he paused and his eyebrows furrowed he looked at me “she says to check the glove compartment” rolling my eyes I knew he was talking to the snake queen opening the compartment I saw the usual slips of paper which came with the van but a symbol caught my eyes with writing which defiantly wasn’t Spanish I handed it to Richard “yeah ok there’s a logo with a bunch of…I don’t even know what it is…the symbol has a spike and a snake” he cursed and eyed me “ok” he hangs up the phone and stares at it for a moment before speaking “she says Malvado is in Rio, she’s heard rumours Malvado has seen Kate and…wants her for his own”

Anger surged through me and I slammed the van shut before kicking it “son of  bitch”

“If Malvado is here then so is Kate” Richie walked up to me and held my shoulders “we’ll get her back brother”

Nodding my head I looked him square in the eye “let’s go get her”

**4 months later**

This was the 30th maybe 100th culebra den we’ve been to and not a single sight or sound from Kate. The bitch queen had her perks I suppose as she was actually helping us find Kate; she currently held one of the last culebra down with her high heeled shoes

“These men want to know about a girl” she hissed before showing him a picture, Richie stood close drenched in blood and a light scrape to his cheek “where is she”

The culebra spat “I don’t know who the fuck your…” he yelled in pain as she digged the heel into his open shoulder wound “alright, last I heard Malvado went apeshit, apparently Carlos hired two guys to find her but it was too late some other culebras got her”

“She isn’t dead” Seth felt sick just thinking of the possibility she was “we would have found her body”

“That’s what Malvado thought, he’s been hiring every culebra to find her with no luck”

They each shared a look before Richie staked him, the three of them stood in silence before Richie called out to his brother to watch his back, just as Seth turned and found the yellow eyes of a culebra lunging for him the culebra burst into dust.

“Holy shit” Seth wiped the duct from him and saw the ranger standing there with a pissed of face and a gun in his hand.


	4. “Kate?”

**Ranger Gonzalez POV**

**Past**

I still remembered the blood, the scream of the patrons running in terror from the culebras, Margaret notices the difference in me. I see her watching me closely as she tends to Billie who just coos innocently from her crib. No matter how hard I try to forget the memories there’s something always pulling me back, and it’s got nothing to do with my heritage.

Kate Fuller

An innocent taken by the Geckos and who bravely followed them to the pits of hell. After leaving the Titty Twister I would always pray she left soon after me to try and find a better life. I had just got back from the ‘crime scene’ of the Geckos car crash I knew men like the Geckos would go out with a bang but there was no way in hell those two corpses were the Geckos.

“Honey you need a break” Margaret hugged my shoulders resting her head close to mine “why don’t you go with the guys go to Tijuana and have a good time” she placed my suitcase beside me and I chuckled realizing she had packed my stuff “that’s an order mister”

\--

Me and my colleagues walked into Lace’s a bar just in the centre of Tijuana while the fellas found us a seat the pushed me over to the bar and I had to laugh. But this whole place set me on edge, the small round table with four people occupying them and the large stage up front reminded me of the Twister. Even though it looked nothing like it I shook my head free of thoughts as I leaned over the bar my eyes eyeing a couple in the darkened corner she giggled while he laughed at something she said

“I know a ranger when I see one”

The voice caused me to pause I thought I was maybe hearing things but when I turned to the sound I came face to face with the same smile I saw all those months ago

“Kate?”

She raised her eyebrows, she looked different, her long hair was longer but more styled, she wore a bright red tank top and blue short jeans and flat sandals

“You know me?” she tilted her head while casting a wave behind me I stood up fully and she looked up, still having that same smile on her face

“Kate it’s me, Freddie”

The smile slightly dropped and she looked confused “a ranger knowing my name is probably a bad thing, but I’m guessing you being so friendly with me is a good thing, you didn’t arrest me at some point did you” she chuckled before wiping down the bar

“You don’t remember me?”

She sighed “look Ranger a couple of months ago I woke up in a hospital in Mexico covered in cuts and bruising with no idea how the hell I got there, the only form of identification was a passport saying my name was Kate Sanders, the doctors said I suffered head injuries causing me to have memory block, so far I’ve not remembered anything of my past”

Frowning Freddie nodded

“So can I get you a drink?”

**Present**

I didn’t take my eyes of the three people standing in the room with me, Santanico hissed but Richie held her back

“You three have a hell of a way of saying here I am, I’ve been in Rio for half a day before I picked up your trail”

Seth glared at me “You here to take us all in Ranger, I thought we had a deal, you didn’t come after us we don’t come after you”

My gaze snapped to Richie who had been silent, he studied me closely I could tell he was thinking of ways to disarm me, I slowly lowered my gun and turned to Seth

“Before I left, I talked to Kate” I saw him stiffen and straighten up “she said she would wait for you to come out, now I’m guessing she did considering  few locals said she worked in a bakery and you were her boyfriend, what the hell happened”

He glared “I don’t have to tell you anything”

“I’m not here to take you in” I placed my gun in my holster “I’m here to take you to Kate”

**Seth POV**

I felt like I was punched in the gut, I held onto a chair beside me as I stared at the ranger “You know where she is, is she ok?”

“She’s fine, but you’re not going to like what I have to say next” he looked round the room “I’ll explain it somewhere else, follow me”

\--

The small diner was practically empty except for a few locals, we sat to the back of the café for some added privacy, the bright yellow colours of the walls were starting to give me a headache. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair as I sat next to the ranger “Ok so where’s Kate”

He rubbed his chin “she works at a bar in Tijuana, has been for the past few months, she told me she remembered waking up in a hospital and that’s it”

“What do you mean that’s it, she doesn’t remember who took her” Richie snapped, Santanico placed a hand over his but he shook her off

“She doesn’t remember anything, nothing from her past, not her father, brother, the Twister or you two”

Looking down at the table I counted 6 crumbs before I zoned out

She doesn’t remember us?

“The doctors told her she was in a car crash in Mexico, she had a fake ID with her saying her name was Kate Sanders” he glared point blank at me “she doesn’t remember anything else”

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, we let the information sink in before I spoke “We have to go see her” I looked up at Richie who seemed torn

“Seth…”

“No don’t Seth me, remember the conversation you and I had in her bedroom? You said to stop being the tortured hero and be with her, she’s been safe up to now but that culebra told us Malvado has every culebra tracking her down, how long until one of them spots her”

“He’s right” Santanico spoke “it’s only a matter of time before she’s caught, he’ll hunt her down”

Richie looked over to the Ranger and then me “Ok brother” he adjusted his glasses “let’s go see our girl”

\--

**Malvado’ s POV**

“Explain to me how you are not able to find her, she is your sister correct” Malvado wiped his hands

Scott was hunched over, blood dripping from his nose as an unconscious Tanner lay beside him “It’s not that easy, it’s like she’s vanished”

Malvado looked down at the young boy and sneered “you know what I think” he kneeled down and held the boys chin up so he was looking into his eyes “I think you don’t want me to have her, but don’t you understand Scott? With Kate at my side you would be a prince among peasants, anything you want you could have, women, blood, money, this kingdom if I see fit”

Carlos who was standing by the door stiffened at this bit, he didn’t not want the empire to go to this boy, his protégé

“All you have to do is find her”

Scott glared at Malvado “and if I don’t”

Carlos perked his ears for a response and Malvado gave Scott a grin which caused the young boy to curl back in fear “Then I suggest you never return and find the deepest pit you can find, because I don’t take failure lightly”

 

 


	5. Sorry Cowboy

**Seth POV**

The bar was packed with the usual type of people, young idiots.

I thought the Ranger was tugging our legs when he stopped just outside the bar, after a painstaking 20 hour flight and a near fight with the bitch queen we finally landed in Tijuana. My brother and I had decided to blend in with the people around us instead of suiting up, my brother opted for a long black top with blue jeans I decided to wear a quarter arm length dark blue top with black jeans my hair was tamer than it had been in months I also decided to shave.

We sat in a small booth while the Ranger walked to the bar and that’s when I saw her, she smiled brightly at a customer as she cleaned the glasses, every moment I looked at her it seemed my memory didn’t do her justice. Her hair seemed darker but that could have been due to the lights, but her smile….god that smile nearly knocked my legs from underneath me as I took her in. I actually almost cried in relief she was really alive and not a figment of my imagination.

An angel among sinners

She seemed different though, more confidant as she spotted the Ranger and strutted over to him wearing a sleeveless brown top and light blue jeans with heels I almost laughed, Kate had never really been a fan of heels saying she could never get the co-ordination to balance right. But she was working them like a pro tonight. She leaned her hands on the bar and chatted with the ranger.

**Richie’s POV**

It had been a while since I saw her, longer than my brother; I saw his eyes glaze over just looking at her and that smile which was only reserved for Kate spread across his face. I had never felt more human, more venerable from when I saw her just now. a flashback of when I first saw her entered my mind, the way she cautiously moved towards me in the kitchen, how she helped me shave and remembering her blush as she told me she thought me and my brother was gorgeous. I should have never have left, I didn’t even register Santanico nudging me until she slapped me hard on the head

“Damn it”

“What is it with her? She questioned

“She’s just…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence “she was there when I was at my lowest”

“You know” Seth turned and glared at Santanico “when you were fucking with his head”

“Don’t start Seth” I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose he mumbled something before looking back at Kate “she’s just…perfect for us, we were so used to the harsh way of life and the beatings, Kate was just… a tender, loving girl who excepted us” I gazed at her, she was still smiling “we tried to resist her at first”

“Bullshit” Seth laughed and turned to face me “you were chasing her the moment you lay your eyes on her”

We grinned at each other while Santanico rolled her eyes and sipped her drink

**Ranger Gonzalez POV**

“Hello there stranger” Kate smiled gently and gave me my shot of tequila “on the house”

I grinned “Thanks, but I have something for you, if you want it”

She smirked “sorry cowboy you’re not my type”

Giving her a look she smiled sweetly and leaned on the bar “Ok, what is it?”

“I have some people here, who knew you before the crash; they may be able to help you remember”

**Kate’s POV**

Up until the ranger walked in my past was a complete blank, no memories of family or friends, or even of that damn car crash. However that night when I said my goodbyes to Don and Lace I went to sleep and flashes of images ran through my mind

So when he said these people could help I just thought, what the hell. I yelled for Donnie to mind the bar while I walked over with him to the booth and I had to stop my heart from pounding. Apart from the woman in the booth who could seriously remove that stick from her ass there were two breathtakingly good looking men. The one with the glasses locked his eyes with me and they were so…intense and a little unnerving, however they filled me with a warm feeling. Then I looked to the one with the tattoo and my god if I didn’t almost pass out from the sight of them I would be proud. Lace would tease me over my obsession with tattoos but then a cold chill ran down my spine as I looked at the design, in my break I would doddle on napkins while sipping a beer and that design would be the one I would draw.

“Kate, these are the Gecko brothers and Santanico”

The Gecko brothers, I raised my eyebrows and smirked crossing my arms across my chest “the Gecko brothers, heard a lot of things about you”

“All bad I presume” tattoo guy spoke with a smile, I chuckled

“Slightly, but a little impressive as well”

**Seth POV**

Fuck! She really didn’t remember us, I couldn’t ignore the pain running across my chest as she sat down with us. I held my hand out  “Seth Gecko”

She pursed her lips before biting her bottom lip “Kate” her smooth hand touched mine and I could just remember the last time we were together like it was yesterday. It had been a long ass day and neither felt like cooking so we grabbed takeout and ended up against the kitchen counter, her hands caressing my shoulders as I had her legs wrapped tight around me, our naked bodies enjoying the friction we caused, I remembered caressing her throat with my lips as she threw her head back in a moan. Shaking my head she turned her attention to Richie

**Richie POV**

Taking her hand in mine I looked her in the eyes and only prayed she would remember us “Richard, but everyone calls me Richie”

“Nice to meet you Richie”

Kate moved her eyes to Santanico before giving her a smile which was so innocent and sarcastic  it reminded me of my brothers “is there a problem sweetheart”

We all turned to Santanico whose eyes went wide “No problem”

“Well kindly stop looking at me like you want the ground to swallow me whole, it’s pissing me off”

Me and my brother choked back a gasp, she certainly had changed, no longer Katie-cake

**Kate’s POV**

Despite no further information being shared about my past I stayed with the Geckos for the remainder of the night, Don told me he could handle the bar giving me the evening off as I’d been working there without a little break for the whole four months. Complementary free drinks were brought over my loyal customers and I was actually having a nice night, minus queen bitches looks which made me pissed off.

“So go on then, how do I know you two?”

The boys actually looked sheepish “well you see” Seth began “we knew you when you were living with your parents, we were neighbours”

My eyebrows shot up in shock “seriously?”

“Yeah” Richie continued “and anyway over time we got to know each other more” I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked like he was holding back a smirk “like really got to know each other”

I looked between the brothers  who were each giving each other a look, what the hell?

“He means you were both screwing them”

As my eyes widened the brothers cursed the woman who simply shrugged in response

“No it wasn’t like that at the beginning” Seth says “look your dad was a preacher” I almost laughed out loud a preachers daughter having sex with two guys, I must have had some serious daddy issues “but it wasn’t right away, we just talked and you were shy and eventually you told us you loved both of us, this was before anything had happened, I mean we kissed and maybe some other stuff happened but you were still a virgin”

Ok this was a lot of information to take in, my head started to pound and the information was just too much, the doctors warned me sometimes it would happen, like my memories were being pushed against my head and they wanted to burst free

“Look guys I really need to go home now, this is a bit too much” as I stood up so did they, the ranger who had been sitting nearby came to my side

“Hey Kate”

The men turned to see Raze coming this way, shit I did not need this

 

 

 


	6. Fairy Tale

**Richie POV**

Raze was a dead man, Kate embraced him in a tight hug and I physically had to restrain myself when the douche bags hands lingered a little too long near her ass. He gave me and Seth dirty glances which I suppose for him could be considered intimidating. Seth eyed the motherfucker with a sneer as Kate pulled back from the hug before turning to us

“Listen guys it’s nice talking to you but I gotta go”

And then we were left alone with ranger Gonzalez who looked at the pair of us “now listen here I let you knew she was alive so you could move on with your lives, now from what I see she’s got a good go of it out here, new friends, new job and no need to worry about the cops coming in, now you leave her alone do you hear me”

“We hear ya ranger don’t worry” Seth snapped pouring himself another scotch and gulping it down

The ranger nodded and walked out of the bar, giving Kate a final wave who was still talking to the douche bag with a major tanning addiction

“You letting this go brother” I questioned him, and he gave me a grin in return

“not a chance”

Rolling her eyes Santanico spoke “why are you even bothering, she’s obviously moved on, she’s managed to do what none of us can which is to get out of this crappy life”

“except that’s not true is sweetheart, because once these sons of itches find out where she’s at they’ll come for her, and this time she has no fucking idea what they are and why they’re after her” Seth snapped

“Which I why we stay and look out for her” I never took my eyes of Kate as I talked, she was smiling brightly while chatting to some women “let them dare try and take her again”

Santanico scoffed “she’s moved on Richie, if you love her…”

“I do love her” I hissed

“not as much as Seth” she taunted

“”What the hell are you talking about bitch queen”

She simply smirked and sipped her tequila “where is the ring now Seth, still tucked inside your pocket?”

I looked at my brother, feeling the dread in shock in my stomach “ring?”

He looked over at me once before looking back to Santanico “you shut your mouth”

“I told you Richie, I told you Kate would choose Seth over you” she talked to me “think about it even if you went with them Kate will always belong to Seth”

I slammed my hand on the table making them both jump “enough of these childish bullshit games, we’re here for Kate we found her now the next job is to find out why  the hell Malvado wants her”

**Malvado POV**

Back in Mexico I was raging, the small boy Scott whimpered at my feet

“I am so sick and tired of you failing me boy”

“Look I might not have got her but I know where she is”

Turning slowly I nodded for him to continue

“she’s in Tijuana, looks like she’s ditched the brothers so she’s alone”

This was a good thing, I heard my phone buzz in my pocket and I held up my hand for Scott to pause “hola”

“I found them, both of them” the regulator spoke “in a bar Tijuana, what do you want me to do”

I sighed feeling less angry “kill Santanico bring Kate to me”

“Consider it done”

Hanging up the phone a smile still in place “well, looks like there will be a family reunion after all”

**Kate POV**

I was writing up some notes for Don when Seth Gecko sat by the bar “hey princess, can I get another”

Smirking “you sure you haven’t had enough”

“I can point to my nose and walk in a straight line if you want”

Laughing “a gecko walking the straight line, now that’d me a first” I poured him some scotch “make that your last though, don’t want Don to come and throw your ass out for being drunk”

“Scouts honour”

I couldn’t help but smile as I waved goodbye to Burt one of the regulars here

“So you really don’t remember me huh” he asked over the rim of his glass, his eyes were intense and never left mine. Smiling softly I shook my head

“Sorry”

“How about if I kiss you, would that help”

I let out a loud laugh, loud enough to get the attention of Don and Lace. Seth just grinned back “how do you know I don’t have a boyfriend huh? You’re pretty cocky”

“I’m guessing you don’t considering no man with a brain would be far away from you sweetness, not with all these delinquents around”

It was easy talking with him and I could easily see why I would want him so badly “well as it happens I don’t have a boyfriend but I don’t think a kiss would help, this isn’t a fairy-tale cowboy”

“Never was a fan of fairy-tales, too boring and simple, I prefer other things, real things”

“Like what”

He smiled but there was something softer his eyes seemed to wonder off to a different time “like waking up to you with your hair still messy, the book pride and prejudice in your hand, your lips moving while you read I remember you saying you loved how that schmuk Darcy declared his love for that Elizabeth girl”

The air seemed to thicken around us like we were in our own cocoon

“How do I know you’re not just saying that to get in my pants Gecko”

He chuckled lightly “because I wouldn’t screw you around princess”

And then something punched me in the head…well it felt like it did

###  _ I got in a fight with a girl at school” _

###  _ His eyes widened and he gave me that grin I loved “Shit really?” _

###  _ Nodding with a grin “dad went crazy I got grounded for two weeks, suspended for one she only scratched me but I broke her nose”  _

###  _ He let out a full laugh and shook his head “Damn princess” _

I backed up with a shuddering breath, Seth frowned and reached out to me behind the bar “hey you ok”

“Everything alright here Kate” Don asked and I was about to say yes

.

.

.

And then a gunshot went off


End file.
